Le feu et la glace : recueil de one shot
by Ernia
Summary: Recueil de one shot sur le couple Kaname/Zero. 9 : Bébé...
1. Les vampires à la plage

Bonjour!

voici un petit one-shot que j'ai imaginé cette semaine. Merci à Seeliah pour l'idée du Yuuki/Hanabusa. Les vampires à la plage ou comment un fan-art peut influencer l'auteur. Ce n'est nullement sérieux mais j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Rating : K+ -T. (Il y a deux ou trois insinuations par rapport à Zero et Kaname...)

Pairing : Kaname/Zero et Yuuki/Hanabusa

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

La Night Class a la plage :

Ses cheveux bruns retenus par une paire de lunette de soleil flottaient dans tous les sens à cause du fort vent. Son compagnon, aussi blond que les blés, bondit en avant en poussant un cri :

-Magnifique !

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de s'élancer en riant vers la mer, attrapant la main de sa compagne au passage et l'entrainant avec lui. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise avant de se mettre à rire.

-Allons faire des châteaux de sables ! s'exclama Hanabusa.

Il enleva rapidement ses vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Il se jeta avec délectation sur le sable chaud et commença à rassembler du sable pour former la base de leur château. Yuuki le rejoignit en souriant.

Un peu plus loin sur la grève, Akatsuki soupira en voyant le manège de gamin de son cousin. Et ensuite ça se disait un vampire crédible…

Takuma sourit avant de glisser à Zero :

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est mignon ?

-Pff. Ils ont l'air de deux gamins.

Kaname sourit devant l'air renfrogné de son compagnon avant de le pousser devant lui, le forçant à aller rejoindre le couple qui semblait s'amuser comme des petits fous. Zero grogna avant de se laisser entraîner vers la plage.

Des vampires hors de leur antre en plein midi, on aura tout vu, pensa Zero. Et pourquoi donc ? Pour aller à la plage ! Yuuki avait exprimé le vœu de voir la mer et Kaname avait accepté de l'y emmener, entrainant toute une cohorte de la Night Class avec lui.

Zero soupira avant de poser son sac au sol et de sortir une serviette qu'il étendit devant lui. Il observa quelques secondes le manège de Yuuki et Hanabusa avant de soupirer à nouveau et d'ôter ses sandales ainsi que son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir de Kaname.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, prenant plaisir à observer le torse musclé et les épaules larges du hunter. Il était finement musclé, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sentant un regard sur lui, Zero releva la tête de son sac pour observer Kaname. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu être en train de le dévorer du regard, hein ?

Il lui jeta un regard agacé avant de poser une paire de verres fumés sur son nez. Kaname s'avança, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres et lui dit :

-Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre de la crème solaire ?

Surpris, Zero se retourna. Le ton sur lequel le noble avait prononcé cette phrase si anodine lui semblait assez... troublant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il le regarda par-dessus ses verres fumés, celui-ci semblait tout à fait innocent.

-Je veux bien.

Le noble prit un tube dans son sac avant de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers un Zero qui se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Kaname s'approcha de sa ``victime``. Il mit une dose généreuse de produit dans sa main avant de la poser sur le torse d'un Zero rougissant.

Un peu plus loin sur la plage, Yuuki et Hanabusa étaient en train de construire une cité… de maisons de sable. Ils avaient décidés qu'un simple château n'était pas un assez grand défi pour eux. Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, non ? Une cité était un défi digne d'eux, avaient-ils décidé d'un commun accord.

Un éclat rouge attira l'attention d'Hanabusa, lui faisant lâcher la pelle qu'il tenait. Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ? Hanabusa approcha son visage de la drôle de petite chose rouge qu'il apercevait. Il poussa un cri.

-Un crabe !!!

-Un crabe, répéta lentement Yuuki.

Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçut la petite créature marine.

-Oh, qu'il est mignon !

-Attrapons-le, proposa Hanabusa.

Toux deux se tournèrent vers le crustacé un peu effrayé par ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme cela ? Il décida alors qu'il était de bon ton pour sa survie d'opérer un repli stratégique vers l'océan. Un cri étouffé retentit au même moment. Oups. La main de Kaname avait peut-être dérapée vers une zone sensible de l'anatomie du hunter… mais revenons à notre crabe.

Hanabusa tenta de se jeter sur le dit crabe mais échoua lamentablement et prit, pour la peine, une pleine bouchée de sable.

Recrachant à grande peine tout le sable qu'il avait pratiquement avalé, il aperçut Yuuki tenter de capturer la petite créature avec un saut mais celle-ci glissa sur des algues avant de réussir. La jeune femme tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le crabe profita de ce moment d'inattention pour gagner l'océan, échappant définitivement aux deux jeunes gens.

De grands éclats de rire résonnèrent. Tournant la tête, les deux amoureux découvrirent un Zero hilare et tapant du poing sur le sable. Kaname, lui, n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant le malheur des deux jeunes gens sans toutefois relâcher son étreinte sur Zero.

Se consultant du regard, Yuuki et Hanabusa se relevèrent avant d'empoigner des sceaux et des pelles et de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers les deux hommes.

Prenant son air le plus candide, Yuuki demanda :

-Kaname-sempai, pouvons-nous jouer avec Zero?

-Hein?

Zero leva des yeux interrogateurs vers les deux jeunes gens. Kaname acquiesça avant de se relever, un étrange sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il semblait avoir comprit quelque chose que le hunter n'avait définitivement pas saisi.

Zero voulut se lever mais Yuuki appuya sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à rester couché sur le sol. Yuuki le lâcha lorsqu'il fit mine de rester couché. Elle en profita pour empoigner un sceau pour ensuite se mettre à l'ensevelir, aidée par Hanabusa.

Le hunter n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà il était enseveli sous une énorme quantité de sable l'empêchant de bouger.

-Libérez-moi !

-Non!

Yuuki lui tira la langue avant de lui dire :

-Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens, Zero-kun.

Elle et Hanabusa éclatèrent de rire avant de se prendre par la main et de se mettre à gambader sur la plage.

-Kaname, aide-moi.

-Non.

Zero lui jeta un regard offusqué avant de tourner la tête pour se mettre à le bouder.

Kaname le força à tourner la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Le hunter ne pouvait absolument pas échapper à la poigne du noble, qui en profita pour l'embrasser tout son soul et lui murmurer des choses connues d'eux seuls à l'oreille…

Zero rougit tout au long du dialogue du noble. Il l'embrassait devant tout le monde et en plus il lui murmurait des CHOSES à l'oreille. On aurait presque pu entendre Zero pousser un ``squick`` de souris prise au piège ! Mais étant donné le fait qu'il n'est pas une souris et que Kaname n'est pas un chat…

Lorsque Kaname en eut assez (c'était trop facile), il libéra finalement le pauvre hunter aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et élaborant déjà des idées de vengeance à l'égard du couple. Zero poussa un hurlement de guerrier et tenta de se jeter sur Hanabusa qui l'évita habilement avant de tirer Yuuki à sa suite et de se mettre à courir en poussant des cris affolés.

-Il est fou ! Aidez-nous!!!

Un peu plus loin, Takuma et Akatsuki soupirèrent de concert. De vrais gamins !

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je jure qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune insinuation, non vraiment ^_^ (L'auteur essaye de prendre un air angélique)


	2. Tango

Bonjour!

Oui je sais, je récidive... ^^ Vous m'en voulez vraiment?

UN ``Tango`` ou quand l'auteur imagine une scène de danse durant un concert ^^ Bonne lecture!

Rating : K+

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Tango :

Des centaines de murmures résonnaient à travers la salle richement décoré et brillamment éclairée.

En périphérie de celle-ci, appuyé à une colonne, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. L'air passablement irrité, il semblait à deux doigts de prendre la poudre d'escampette ou de frapper quiconque s'approcherait de lui.

Son compagnon, le noble Kuran Kaname s'avança jusqu'à lui avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Voyant cela, le jeune Kiryu tourna la tête dans le but manifeste de l'ignorer. S'il voulait qu'il lui montre autre chose qu'un air renfrogné, il n'avait qu'à ne pas le forcer à participer à ces stupides fêtes de vampires.

Kaname prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et, tirant un coup sec, il déséquilibra son amant qui finit entre ses bras. Furieux, Zero se remit rapidement sur ses pieds en le repoussant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je voulais te serrer contre moi.

Zero ne répondit pas. Le Kuran le troublait constamment avec des paroles et des gestes. À croire qu'il n'éprouvait pas la gêne !

Les murmures se turent peu à peu lorsque les invités virent le sang-pur remorquer le hunter derrière lui jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

-Kaname, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je t'invite à danser.

-Danser? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être UNE partenaire ?

Le sang-pur le fixa quelques secondes, détaillant sa silhouette, avant de répondre :

-Définitivement pas, mais c'est avec toi que je veux danser.

Zero prit un air horrifié lorsque Kaname posa une main dans son dos et qu'il enlaça son autre main à la sienne.

-Parce qu'en plus je fais la fille, siffla Zero entre ses dents.

Kaname sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il jeta plutôt un regard aux musiciens, tétanisés.

-Musique, s'il vous plaît.

Ils se regardèrent tous quelques secondes avant qu'un téméraire n'entame un tango et non pas la valse à laquelle s'attendait le hunter. L'orchestre avait joué des valses toute la soirée en là on entonnait…un tango?

Zero pâlit. Kaname, lui, sourit avant de se mettre à bouger et d'entraîner le jeune homme avec lui. Zero lui jeta un regard assassin quand il l'enlaça plus fortement, calant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Taquin, le sang-pur fit glisser sa main dans le dos du hunter. Ce n'était pas très réglementaire ça, pensa Zero. Mais qui avait dit que Kaname faisait les choses dans les règles de l'art ? Non, c'était plutôt lui qui établissait les règles selon son bon vouloir. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme et murmura :

-Tu es trop tendu, Zero. Détends-toi.

Zero tenta de se libérer en écrasant le pied du noble mais rata son coup. Déstabilisé puisque le Kuran avait continué à bouger, Zero se retrouva projeté dans ses bras et donc collé tout contre lui, une nouvelle fois. Il avait essayé de lui écraser les doigts mais rien à faire. Le noble semblait fait de marbre. Il ne bronchait absolument pas sous ses tentatives désespéré de lui faire lâcher sa prise sur lui.

Le hunter comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kaname avait autant insisté pour lui donner des cours de danse. Pendant deux semaines lui et Yuuki, qui avait reçu des cours du Directeur, après plusieurs échecs dans ce domaine, s'étaient entêtés à lui faire apprendre les pas. La pauvre petite massait encore ses pieds douloureux. Zero n'avait décidément aucun talent de danseur… il était beaucoup plus doué avec les armes qu'avec les pas.

Tétanisés, les vampires présents retenaient leur souffle devant le spectacle. Même en traînant le hunter sur la piste, le sang-pur avait encore de la classe malgré le manque de volonté évident de son partenaire et ses incessantes simagrées pour lui échapper.

Bien que le hunter fût maladroit, il arrivait sans trop de mal à suivre son partenaire sur la piste, ce qui en étonnait plusieurs dont Yagari. Ce dernier se tenait au fond de la salle et fumait une cigarette tout en riant silencieusement de son disciple. Celui-ci avait l'air plus ridicule en tentant de se dégager de la prise de fer du noble qu'en dansant. Pour conserver un peu d'honneur, il aurait dû suivre le sang-pur sans faire d'histoire.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Kaname fit basculer Zero et, triomphant, approcha son visage de celui du chasseur avant de l'embrasser.

Quand le noble le laissa enfin parler, Zero planta ses yeux furieux dans les siens et dit :

-Maintenant, lâche-moi.

-Comme tu veux, Zero.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kaname laissa Zero tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Dans un état de rage avancée, Zero se releva vivement en se frottant la tête.

-Je vais te tuer, Kaname.

-Tu crois ?

Entre les mains du sang-pur, le Bloody Rose du hunter.

Et puis… aurait-il vraiment mis ses menaces à exécution ? Le feu et la glace.

Alors? Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Sucette à la cerise

Bonjour!

voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écris pour l'anniversaire de Seeliah. Elle a gentiment acceptée de me laisser le poster ici ^^ Merci Seeliah!

Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'était vraiment agréable à écrire!

Rating : T... léger.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero et un pairing secret...

Droits d'auteur : L'univers de VK appartient à Matsuri Hino et le one-shot à Seeliah puisque c'est un cadeau pour elle!

Bonne lecture!

Sucette à la cerise :

Des sucettes. Des tonnes de sucettes. Son péché mignon. Envieux, Zero colla le nez contre la vitre du magasin. Il mit la main dans sa poche. Vide. Il poussa un profond soupir et reprit son chemin, un sac de course pour le directeur sur l'épaule.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Kaname sourit avant de se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers la boutique, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il entra, la propriétaire s'avança rapidement, un superbe sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle était sous le charme. Il lui expliqua poliment qu'il voulait un assortiment de sucettes et de bonbons. Subjuguée, la dame hocha la tête avant de préparer un énorme panier…

Toute son attention fixée sur la fenêtre lui faisant face, Zero n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir dans un grincement sonore. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un front s'appuya contre son épaule. Le jeune homme sourit. Une voix grave résonna à son oreille :

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau? répéta Zero.

Kaname posa une main sur ses yeux et l'autre dans son dos et le poussa devant lui. Qu'est-ce que le noble avait encore inventé?

Ils sortirent de la chambre du jeune homme. Quelques instants plus tard ils passèrent une autre porte que Zero entendit se refermer derrière eux. Ok, là il était un peu inquiet. Lorsque le noble arrêta enfin de le pousser il lui souffla :

-J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Une énorme montagne de sucrerie en tout genre trônait sur le lit du noble. Il avait dévalisé un magasin ou quoi? Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était un mirage? Il était tombé sur la tête et avait perdu conscience avant de se retrouver au paradis du sucre?

Il s'avança doucement, comme s'il avait peur que le tout s'évapore quand un éclat rouge capta son attention. Une sucette à la cerise! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Zero avant qu'il ne fonde sur la pauvre sucette et ne la déballe.

Il la glissa, ravi, dans sa bouche et la mit à la lécher, tout comme les enfants. Sur le pas de la porte, Kaname l'observa faire durant quelques minutes avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui retirer le bonbon de la bouche. Zero fixa le bonbon, maintenant en possession du noble, durant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre une protestation. Le noble en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, laissant les protestations du jeune homme mourir sur ses lèvres.

Baiser à la cerise. Le sang-pur posa ses mains sur les épaules du hunter et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il le poussa. La tonne de bonbons alla finir sa course sur le sol en glissant en plusieurs rivières colorées sur le tapis de la pièce. Kaname grimpa à son tour sur le lit et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du jeune hunter qui rougit. Taquin, Kaname passa la sucette sur ses lèvres. Zero ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de lui donner la sucrerie, mais le noble refusa de la lui donner. Il la porta plutôt à sa bouche. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard furibond avant de lui retirer de force le bonbon et de l'embrasser. Hum, ça goutait bon la cerise. Triomphant, Zero leva le bonbon dans les airs avant de le porter à ses lèvres, mais Kaname fut plus rapide que lui. Il lui arracha le bonbon qu'il lança derrière lui avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres et d'entreprendre de lui retirer sa chemise.

Ploc. Le bonbon venait d'atterrir sur la tête d'un Takuma éberlué. Le vice-président prit délicatement le bonbon entre ses doigts et se mit à fixer les deux hommes, dégouté qu'on lui lance un bonbon à la tête. Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant enfin le hunter à moitié dénudé et rouge comme une pivoine ainsi qu'un Kaname souriant le maintenant sur le lit, assis sur ses hanches.

Le vice-président n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait encore interrompu quelque chose? Il devait être maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication autre que celle-là. Rouge de gêne, Takuma tourna les talons. Lorsque Senri le rencontra dans le couloir quelques instants plus tard, il l'interrogea, troublé de découvrir un Takuma aussi rouge qu'un homard à sa sortie des appartements du Kuran.

Takuma lui lança un regard en coin avant de lui dire :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Ah oui? Et bien je veux vraiment savoir.

Shiki le poussa délicatement contre le mur du couloir avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de passer une main dans les cheveux couleur or de son vis-à-vis. Ses doigts rencontrèrent aussitôt une substance collante. Intrigué, il relâcha les lèvres du vice-président avant de le questionner. Le vice-président lui répondit en quelques mots.

Le mannequin se mit à rire. Le sang-pur lui avait jeté le bonbon à la tête?

-Pauvre Takuma.

Sourire de prédateur. L'idée de la sucette était à étudier…

Alors? Vive les sucettes à la cerise yaoi! ^^


	4. Il faut toujours écouter maman !

Bonjour!

Me voici revenue avec un petit Kaname/Zero (mais vraiment tout petit !) pour Le feu et la glace.

L'histoire est du point de vu de Yuu, le neveu de Zero et Kaname dans Raison. Pour ceux et celles qui pourraient ne pas le connaitre, Yuu est le fils de Yuuki et Hanabusa. Il a les cheveux bruns de sa mère (mais la coupe de son père lol) et les yeux bleux de son papa ^^ (Et c'est vraiment un gamin turbulent. Voir le chapitre 23 de Raison pour plus de détails ^^)

Je fais aussi apparaitre Tsukiyo, sa petite soeur. Elle est une Yuuki miniature ^^.

J'ai eu cette idée en me prenant la tête sur Coeur d'ange cette semaine. Si tout va bien je poste le chapitre 7 de Coeur d'ange d'ici la fin de la journée (11 juin 09). Il n'est pas impossible que voyez Yuu et Tsukiyo réapparaître.

Rating : T. Pour un MINUSCLE passage. Le reste est classé K.

Droits d'auteur : Tout est à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Yuu tendit une main à sa petite sœur, histoire de l'aider à monter l'escalier menant à la demeure familiale. Comme ça il serait certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas et qu'il éviterait ainsi les cris de sa mère et les yeux furieux de son oncle Kaname. Ce qu'il pouvait être grognon celui-là !

Le garçon se remémora les paroles de sa mère et les instants qui avaient précédé LA découverte. S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais monté à l'étage.

-N'allez pas embêter vos oncles ! Ils sont occupés !

-Ils font quoi ? demanda innocemment Yuu.

-Ils… jouent aux échecs !

Une main sur les hanches, Yuuki agitait l'autre devant son fils qui hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il ne les dérangerait pas, histoire qu'elle arrête de le menacer d'un doigt. Assis dans un coin de la cuisine, un journal sur les genoux, Hanabusa éclata de rire.

-Tu dis qu'ils jouent aux échecs ma chérie ?

-Hanabusa…. gronda Yuuki. Ose me contredire et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver.

Le blond tenta d'étouffer son rire derrière son journal, mais le tressautement de ses épaules était clairement visible. Qu'est-ce qui avait de drôle à jouer aux échecs ? pensa Yuu avant que sa mère ne le jette hors de la cuisine pour ``apprendre à son mari à arrêter de rire de son épouse``.

Yuu avait tout essayé pour se distraire mais… rien à faire ! Il s'ennuyait à mourir alors il avait décidé de quand même aller voir ses oncles. Peut-être que Zero accepterait de jouer avec lui !

En s'avançant vers l'escalier, Yuu avait aperçu sa petite sœur jouant avec une poupée dans un coin du grand salon. Elle avait levé de grands yeux vers lui lorsqu'elle avait entendu ses pas.

-Yuu ! Viens jouer !

-Non. Les garçons ne jouent pas à la poupée, Tsukiyo.

-Mais…

-Non.

Le ton du petit était catégorique. Les grands yeux bruns de la petite se remplirent de larmes. Yuu se dit que c'était une arme redoutable puisqu'il ne pouvait jamais résister à la gamine lorsqu'elle pleurait. Yuu craqua et alla s'asseoir avec elle. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il se pencha vers sa petite sœur et lui dit :

-Je suis sûr qu'oncle Zero a plein de sucreries dans sa chambre.

-Vrai ?

Les yeux de la fillette se remplirent d'étoiles. Yuu sourit en réalisant qu'il avait capté l'attention de la petite. Comme ça, si son expédition se passait mal, il pourrait mettre toute la responsabilité sur sa petite sœur !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à s'approcher de la chambre de leurs oncles malgré l'interdiction de leur mère. Des sons étouffés leur parvenaient.

Ils font beaucoup de bruit pour jouer aux échecs, se dit le petit.

La petite ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, absorbée dans la contemplation d'un insecte, arrivé là par le plus grand des hasards.

La voix de Zero traversa le battant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?

Yuu ouvrit la porte à la volée et resta scotchée devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Kaname avait plaqué Zero sur le tapis en bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Zero à moitié dénudé avec un Kaname plus qu'entreprenant sur lui.

-Ne me dis pas que Yuu nous regarde, chuchota le noble à l'oreille du hunter.

-Bingo, murmura Zero, dont les pieds du petit arrivaient dans les limites de sa vision.

Et puis, le petit avait fait une entrée fracassante.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Yuu commença à réaliser qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment à rien à faire là ! Il ne voulait finalement pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ! Alors comme ça il y avait deux sortes d'échecs…

-Tonton Zero ?

Une petite voix fluette se fit entendre. Le gamin se retourna et plaqua ses deux mains sur les yeux de sa petite sœur. Mais c'était dégueulasse ! Mais c'était quoi ÇA ?

-Hey ! Arrête !

-Yuu, gronda Kaname, tu as deux secondes pour disparaitre.

Le petit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il traîna sa petite sœur gesticulante et hurlante derrière lui. Sa mère, attirée par le bruit, se dirigea vers eux. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec sa petite sœur.

-Euh…

Le petit rougit devant le regard suspicieux de sa mère.

-Vous êtes montés, Yuu ?

-…Oui.

Yuuki se massa les temps quelques secondes en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être turbulent ! On dit quoi à un gamin de 7 ans dans un cas comme celui-là ?

Zero apparut en haut de l'escalier, sa chemise plus ou moins remise en place.

-Pardon Zero, je croyais qu'il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas…

-Ça va. Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à Kaname, qui est de fort méchante humeur.

Le petit sembla se ratatiner sur place. Oh non. Il avait ENCORE provoqué la colère de son oncle.

Zero descendit l'escalier et dit à son neveu :

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de l'embêter durant quelques heures.

-Mais… commença le gamin.

-Ta maman t'avait dit de ne pas monter. Quand on dit : ne fais pas ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison, Yuu Kuran.

-Pourquoi est fâché tonton ? demanda Tsukiyo.

-Parce que Yuu n'a pas écouté, répondit Zero.

_On n'explique pas des choses comme celles-là à une fillette de 4 ans,_ se dit le hunter.

-Ohh… pas bien !

La petite fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt vers son frère dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère.

-Pas bien, Yuu, répéta-t-elle.

-Hey ! Tu m'as suivi ! s'indigna le jeune garçon.

-Même pas vrai !

-Maman !

-Tsukiyo…

La petite leva de grands yeux vers sa mère, espérant l'amadouer. Yuuki ne laissa pas faire. Zero, lui, fondit devant la bouille adorable de la petite. Il la prit dans ses bras. Entendant du bruit, elle leva les yeux. Kaname s'était appuyé contre la balustrade de l'escalier.

-Tonton !

Yuu leva les yeux vers Kaname, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Après quelques secondes, il décida que la fuite était la meilleure option. L'air qu'arborait son sang-pur d'oncle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Kaname sourit en se disant que la vie en famille… ce n'est vraiment pas facile !

-Kaname, dit Zero sans se retourner, arrête de lui faire peur.

-Je lui apprends la discipline.

Yuuki soupira devant la réplique de Kaname. Encore plus gamin que son neveu !

Et maintenant… comment expliquer à Yuu ce qui s'était passé ? Yuuki se dit que cela ferait une parfaite punition pour Hanabusa qui passait son temps à la contredire. C'était certain que le gamin finirait par poser LA question : mais que faisaient donc ses oncles enfermés à l'étage !

Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne journée !


	5. Hamstervampire

Bonjour !

Alors me revoilà avec un truc un peu débile mais j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant. Faut pas chercher à comprendre d'où me viennent des idées pareilles ^^

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Coeur d'ange et Du fond du coeur ne sont pas arrêtées. Je manque un peu de temps et de concentration en ce moment, c'est tout. Je prévois sortir un chapitre pour l'une des deux dans la prochaine semaine. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires.

Rating : K.

Pairing : Kaname/Zero. Qui ne s'y attendait pas ?

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Un grincement sonore réveilla Zero alors qu'il venait de s'endormir. Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir réussir à replonger dans le sommeil, le grincement recommença. Les nerfs en boule, le hunter se leva. Il avait des cernes foncés sous les yeux et la ferme intention de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Kaname ne bougea pas mais grogna quand il sentit Zero se lever. Une drôle d'odeur que le hunter n'avait encore jamais remarquée frappa ses narines. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Sortant de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le noble, il pénétra dans le salon où l'odeur et le bruit se firent plus forts. Et là, dans un coin, il remarqua une petite cage. Le grincement provenait d'une petite roue qu'un hamster s'efforçait de faire tourner le plus vite possible.

Zero fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de la dite cage. Le petit animal à fourrrure brune continuait à faire tourner sa roue, inconscient de la menace que représentait un Zero en manque de sommeil.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi qui m'empêche de dormir ? Je vais te mettre dans les toilettes, sale bestiole. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La petite boule de fourrure leva des yeux rouges vers le hunter et le mordit violemment quand il fit l'erreur de mettre sa main dans la cage pour enlever la roue. Zero ne mettrait jamais la petite bête dans la cuvette…n'est-ce pas ?

-AAhhh! Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi j'te dis !

La petite bête s'accrochait pourtant tandis que Zero balançait son bras en tout sens dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher prise. Depuis quand les hamsters avaient-ils de si longues dents ?

-KANAME !!! KANAME !!!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand quand le noble en sortit enfin, le regard froid et l'air passablement énervé d'être réveillé par des cris de rage. Il s'approcha et dit :

-Arrête de bouger, Zero.

Le ton était glacial. Le sang-pur plaça ses mains en coupe sous la main du hunter, qui avait enfin arrêté de bouger, et dit :

-Lâche sa main, Globule.

Docile, le hamster se laissa tomber dans les mains de Kaname. Il remonta le long de l'un de ses bras et alla aussitôt se blottir près de son cou. Kaname leva une main pour caresser la petite boule de fourrure.

-Globule ? Mais c'est quoi ce monstre ?!

-Tu trouves ça courageux de t'en prendre à plus petit que toi ?

-Mais il m'a mordu ! C'est quoi cette chose ?

-Un hamster-vampire.

Éberlué, Zero regardait le noble comme s'il était fou. Ça existait pas ce genre de choses… n'est-ce pas ? Globule… il fallait bien être un vampire pour penser à un nom pareil pour un animal de compagnie.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout.

Aussi sérieux qu'un pape, Kaname continuait à caresser la petite boule de fourrure.

-Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, je vais aller me recoucher. Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as d'horribles cernes sous les yeux.

Le sang-pur regagna la chambre et se recoucha, le hamster toujours sur l'épaule.

_Et c'est de la faute de qui si j'ai des cernes hein ? Qui est l'imbécile qui fait tout son possible pour m'empêcher de dormir ?_ pensa Zero.

Et c'est là que Zero remarqua un détail important.

-Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose, Kaname.

-Quoi ?

-Il est toujours sur ton épaule.

-Tu crois qu'il va te manger ? Zero… on parle d'un hamster. Cesse de faire l'imbécile et reviens te coucher.

Zero finit tout de même par abdiquer quand il se convainquit enfin que le petit animal ne pouvait pas être si dangereux que cela. Il se rapprochait du noble quand un petit cri l'arrêta. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la bestiole lui montrait les dents, le défiant d'approcher. Il prenait le noble pour sa propriété ou quoi ? À moins qu'il ne le prenne pour sa banque de sang personnelle. Un hamster-vampire doit bien boire du sang non ? Le hunter avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il ne partageait pas Kaname, pas même avec un hamster et surtout pas un hamster-vampire.

-Sale petit…

-Zero… si tu continues je raconte à tout le monde que tu as peur d'une bestiole pas plus grosse que ton poing. Il va falloir que je te bâillonne ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça. Et puis, j'ai pas peur de ce truc.

En fait…Kaname aurait surement aimé le bâillonner. Lui et ses manies de pervers… Ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir.

-Alors ferme-là, je veux dormir.

Le hunter abdiqua encore une fois. Lui et la bestiole passèrent la nuit à se fixer. Aussitôt que Zero faisait mine de vouloir saisir la taille de son compagnon ou de s'approcher de lui, la bestiole se mettait à lui montrer les dents ou à grincer des dents. Mais comme la bestiole était sous la protection de son amant, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui faire.

D'après vous, qui est le plus dangereux prédateur entre le hamster et Zero ?

Mais comment le hamster avait-il atterri dans leur chambre ? La réponse est très simple : Yuu. Et d'où venait le hamster ? C'était un cadeau de son père pour son anniversaire. Hanabusa avait trouvé que l'idée était originale. Comment le hamster s'était-il retrouvé dans les appartements des tourtereaux ? Le gamin en avait marre de l'entendre couiner et de l'entendre courir dans sa roue.

-HANABUSA !!!

Le lendemain, Hanabusa remercia le ciel de courir vite en voyant le hunter se mettre à lui courir après pour lui faire sa fête. D'ailleurs, ce pauvre Zero faisait peur avec des valises sous les yeux et les yeux couleur de sang. Du point de vue d'Hanabusa, il avait carrément l'air d'un démon.

Kaname sourit en voyant son amant courser son beau-frère. Bien fait pour lui. Il tapota doucement la tête de son neveu avant de lui rendre sa bestiole. Il avait un hunter a calmé.

Qui a dit que le noble va profiter de la situation ?

Alors ? Je jure qu'aucun n'animal n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture ^^ En fait, il n'y a que l'orgueil de Zero qui a souffert un peu.


	6. Chaton noyé

Encore moi !

J'avais commencé ce texte il y a deux semaines alors qu'il peuvait des cordes et je me suis dit : tiens, je pourrais faire un truc sur la pluie. En fait, il a plu presque sans interruption sur Québec dans les deux dernières semaines T_T Et moi qui déteste la pluie... Enfin bon. Trève de bavardage ! Place au texte !

rating : T

Pairing : Kaname/Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Chaton noyé...

Le ciel était de la même couleur que l'encre de chine soit d'un noir profond. Il était près de minuit mais il aurait aussi bien pu être midi vu les lourds nuages noirs qui cachaient les étoiles. La pluie tombait du ciel en un torrent glacé, voutant les arbres de par sa force. L'eau s'abattait en claquant contre les fenêtres de la demeure cachée au milieu des arbres.

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte à la volée quand Kaname et Zero entrèrent en trombe, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Leurs vêtements dégoulinaient sur le sol, créant des flaques sur le plancher de bois. Zero passa la main sur son front, repoussant en arrière les mèches tombant devant ses yeux.

Kaname enleva ses souliers qui émirent un bruit de succion quand il les retira. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, ses chaussettes trempées laissant une trainée humide sur le sol. Le sang-pur jeta un regard derrière lui. Zero avait l'air d'un chat qu'on aurait noyé, les cheveux collés au cuir chevelu, ses vêtements collés à son corps. Il pouvait presque l'entendre feuler de colère.

Le noble se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour prendre deux grandes serviettes. Lorsqu'il revint dans le hall, il en jeta une à Zero qui l'attrapa au vol.

Kaname approcha silencieusement du hunter et posa sa propre serviette sur la tête du chasseur qu'il frictionna énergiquement.

-Tu as l'air d'un chaton qu'on aurait noyé.

Le hunter lui lança un regard mauvais sous la serviette. Il était tout sauf un chaton. Combien de fois devrait-il le lui répéter ?!

-Tu es très attirant comme ça, Zero, dit Kaname en se détachant de lui. Tu devrais sortir sous la pluie plus souvent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kaname ?

Zero baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et constata que sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente et qu'elle laissait clairement voir son torse musclé. Il aurait probablement remporté un concours de t-shirt mouillé sans aucun problème. Enfin, devant un auditoire de femmes et de gays.

_Pervers_, pensa Zero.

-Tu penses qu'à ça n'est-ce pas, Kaname ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, chaton, répondit le noble en souriant malicieusement.

-Mon œil que tu ne vois absolument pas de quoi je parle.

Zero s'avança jusqu'à frôler le dos du noble. Son souffle caressait sa nuque et Kaname frissonna, tant à cause de la morsure du froid qu'à cause de la présence du jeune homme.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? murmura Zero à son oreille.

-Peut-être un peu finalement…

Il se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui ne protesta pas pour une fois.

Kaname l'entraîna ensuite à l'étage, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Yuuki, Hanabusa et leurs enfants étaient en vacances à l'extérieur.

Le noble ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements et attira Zero à l'intérieur avant de lui adresser un sourire de prédateur. Il le poussa vers un fauteuil et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Zero lui sourit avant de rapprocher son torse du sien et de capturer ses lèvres.

Zero glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque l'attirant plus près de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Kaname se pencha sur

l'oreille du hunter et murmura :

-Je t'aime. Pour l'éternité.

Zero lui sourit avant de glisser une main le long de sa mâchoire et de capturer ses lèvres une seconde fois. Kaname s'assit sur ses cuisses, se rapprochant un peu plus de son amant. Zero enroula un bras autour de ses hanches et glissa une main sous sa chemise, caressant la peau douce du sang-pur du bout des doigts.

Kaname frémit sous la caresse. Il enroula ses doigts dans les mèches d'argent du hunter avant de laisser glisser ses doigts vers sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner et posa doucement sa bouche au creux de son cou. Instinct vampirique.

Kaname mordit doucement son compagnon. Le sang jaillit de l'artère palpitante et le vampire l'aspira en longues gorgées. Un frisson parcourut Zero alors que son amant s'abreuvait à son cou. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec le noble. Plaisir. Extase. Désir.

Le sang-pur lécha délicatement la blessure qui se referma lentement sous son regard fasciné. Quand il releva la tête, ce fut pour rencontrer deux yeux rouges de désir. Le hunter s'empara rudement de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse protester. En fait, il aimait bien que Zero prenne un peu d'initiatives de temps à autre.

Le hunter détacha ses lèvres des siennes et le força à se lever. Il déboutonna la chemise du noble et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Celle-ci alla s'écraser sur le sol. Le hunter laissa alors ses mains parcourirent le torse musclé de Kaname qui gémit sous la caresse.

Alors que Zero entrainait Kaname vers le lit, ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour s'embrasser avant que Zero, perdant patience, ne pousse le sang-pur sur le matelas. Il s'allongea sur lui et se mit à parsemer son torse de baiser papillon.

Le chasseur remonta lentement vers la bouche de son amant avant de déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Qui a dit que Kaname est un pervers ? Qui est la proie maintenant ?

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Hanabusa vs Yuu

Bonjour ^^ Je viens de trouver ceci dans mon ordinateur alors je vous le poste. C'est la fin de ``Il faut toujours écouter maman``.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Hanabusa-Yuuki, sous-entendu de Kaname-Zero.

Droits d'auteur : tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bonne lecture !

Hanabusa avait définitivement l'air d'un poisson avec la bouche grande ouverte devant une Yuuki au regard mauvais. En y regardant bien, on pouvait presque apercevoir une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Mais Yuuki…

-Ça t'apprendra à rire de moi, Hanabusa.

Le pauvre Aido avait l'air tout à fait désespéré. Tout… mais pas ça ! Plutôt finir pendu par les pieds sous les appartements de Kaname que de devoir faire… ÇA !

-Tu sais bien que je t'aime, ma chérie.

-Et tu penses pouvoir m'amadouer, _chéri_ ?

-S'il te plaît… trouve autre chose.

-Non.

Le ton de la jeune femme était catégorique. Le pauvre homme semblait presque au bord des larmes. Sa femme pouvait être un vrai démon quand elle le voulait. Envolée la Yuuki souriante. La vampiresse sourit devant l'air résigné de son mari.

Yuuki sortit de la cuisine et revint quelques secondes plus tard en trainant derrière elle son fils. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi heureux que son père de se trouver là.

-Alors, mon chéri, tu vas expliquer à Yuu ce qui s'est passé.

Et elle était sérieuse en plus ? Il blêmit.

-Et bien c'est-à-dire que… commença Aidô en rougissant, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Ils jouaient pas aux échecs ? demanda Yuu.

-Et bien…

Hanabusa leva les yeux vers son épouse.

-Nous attendons, assena Yuuki.

-Pas… tout à fait.

Le vampire ferma les yeux dans l'intention de se donner du courage.

-Ils…ils… non, je ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ! Yuuki, pitié !

Le pauvre homme se jeta aux pieds de son épouse en espérant l'amadouer. Yuuki sourit, victorieuse. Peut-être aurait-il comprit la leçon.

-Que cela te serve de leçon, Hanabusa ! La prochaine fois tu vas VRAIMENT lui expliquer la chose.

-Merci Yuuki !

-Alors ils faisaient quoi ? demanda le petit garçon.

Le blond ferma la bouche et s'enfuit aussi loin de son fils que possible. Oh non, il n'allait pas lui dire CELA ! Le petit garçon le suivit, bien décidé à avoir une réponse. S'ils ne jouaient pas aux échecs… que faisaient-ils à l'étage ? Il n'allait certes pas renoncer.

-Papaaaaaaa…

Yuuki éclata de rire.

Alors ?


	8. Dure dure d'être une fangirl

Alors après avoir fouiné dans tous les coins de mon ordinateur pour retrouver un document, voici ce sur quoi je suis tombée !

Un petit délire écrit en collaboration avec Seeliah. (Love ya See ^^!) Nous avons rigolés comme des folles à imaginer le tout et j'étais morte de rire en écrivant. Peut-être nos délires mettrons-t-il un peu de soleil dans votre journée, qui sait.

Rating : euh… K + à T.

Pairing : les seuls et uniques Kaname et Zero.

Droits d'auteur : Les persos sont à Matsuri Hino si on m'excepte et qu'on excepte Seeliah.

Dure dure d'être une fan-girl…

Perchée sur une branche d'arbre près de la fenêtre de la chambre du noble Kuran, une silhouette. Une paire de jumelles à la main et un sac de sucettes à la cerise près d'elle elle observait ce qui déroulait dans la dite chambre.

Zero s'approcha du noble Kuran, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Oh ! Un rapprochement. La fan-girl dans son arbre jubilait. Qu'allait-t-il donc se passer ensuite ? Elle délaissa quelques secondes ses jumelles pour déballer une sucette, histoire de patienter.

Kaname se retourna vivement avant de jeter le jeune homme sur le lit. C'était lui le prédateur et non l'inverse. Passablement vexé, Zero lui jeta un regard boudeur qui s'effaça bien vite quand le sang-pur l'embrassa. Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise afin de pouvoir parsemer son torse de baisers papillons.

Zero fit basculer le noble sous lui et lui enleva sa chemise avant de l'embrasser. Il descendit dans son cou pour y laisser un suçon avant de descendre inexorablement sur le torse de son amant, y laissant une trainée de baisers. IL était le prédateur, compris ?

Alors que ça devenait intéressant, l'auteur, attirée par l'odeur de sucettes à la cerise grimpa dans l'arbre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Je regarde.

-Ah oui? C'est quoi?

L'auteur piqua les jumelles et regarda avant de jeter un regard en coin à la fan-girl et de lui rendre ses jumelles.

-Hum… je crois que cette scène va être coupée au montage.

-Vraiment?

-Hé bien….

Seeliah ne l'écoutait plus, les yeux vissés à ses jumelles et serrant convulsivement son sac de sucette. Autant profiter du spectacle tant que cela est encore possible alors!

BANG!

L'auteur reçut un caillou sur la tête. Furieuse, elle tourna la tête. En bas de l'arbre se tenait un Takuma au sourire moqueur. Un sac de pierre à la main, il bombardait la jeune femme. Oups, a-t-il su que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été autant traumatisé et qu'il s'est frappé la tête si souvent ? pensa Ernia.

-Hé bien, mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous?

-Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

Rouge de confusion, l'auteur effectua un repli stratégique vers le sol sous une avalanche de pierres. L'auteur aussi aurait besoin d'une assurance vie pour dommages à la tête.

Imperturbable, Seeliah continuait à regarder.

À l'intérieur, la température montait inexorablement. Ça devenait drôlement intéressant…

Au pied de l'arbre, Ernia et Takuma palabraient.

-Euh… tu me feras pas mal hein?

-Hé bien…

Du haut de son perchoir, Seeliah déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

-Offre-lui une place, je suis certaine que ça l'intéresse.

Takuma, la bouche grande ouverte comme celle d'un poisson rouge observa la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de monter dans l'arbre et de s'asseoir près de Seeliah. Satisfaite, celle-ci lui donna une sucette.

Takuma lui souffla :

-Si Shiki vous en parle, vous n'avez rien vu.

-D'accord.

Ernia jeta un coup d'œil à la cime de l'arbre quand quelqu'un toussota derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver à fixer… Hanabusa et Yuuki. La jeune gardienne la regarda un instant avant de demander :

-Qui est-ce que vous êtes et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est dangereux de monter dans les arbres et vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici !

-Ah oui ? Et bien c'est-à-dire que… tu vois je…

L'auteur passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux quand un glapissement se fit entendre.

-Oh non. Je crois qu'IL nous a vu, dit Seeliah en se tournant vers le vice-président.

-Tu crois ?

Takuma venait brutalement de réaliser que son espérance de vie allait probablement diminuer s'il ne se carapatait pas très vite hors de portée du Kuran.

Alors qu'il descendait de son perchoir, une voix froide le fit sursauter. Il lâcha sa prise et échoua lamentablement sur le sol.

-Takuma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un arbre avec des jumelles et une sucette ?

Le vice-président se releva rapidement en s'époussetant. Tiens, Shiki ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le trouver dans un arbre… avec une fille! Et devant la fenêtre du Kuran, une paire de jumelle à la main.

-Je crois que nous devons discuter, Takuma.

Celui-ci lui attrapa un poignet et le tira derrière lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Takuma frissonna en se demandant ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

Ernia jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de remonter sur la branche. Seeliah fixait toujours la fenêtre, ahurie. Au bas de l'arbre, Hanabusa et Yuuki se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Avertir le noble Kuran ? Les faire descendre de l'arbre par la force ?

Crac. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. À la fenêtre, Kaname les fixait intensément. Torse nu, il semblait de fort méchante humeur de découvrir qu'on l'observait. La branche céda et les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand craquement sonore.

Des plantes grimpantes se faufilèrent jusqu'à elles et les ligotèrent.

-Ça y est, on est foutu, s'exclama Ernia, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Si seulement j'avais apporté ma hache.

-Peut-être qu'il ne nous fera rien, répliqua Seeliah. Tu crois qu'on peut l'acheter avec des sucettes à la cerise yaoi ?

Le noble surgit devant les deux femmes, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, interrompant leur discussion. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le dérangeait quand il était avec Zero ?! _Ces deux-là serviront d'exemple_, pensa Kaname.

C'est dangereux d'être une fan-girl. Mais après tout… si elles étaient en compagnie du Kuran où était le mal à se retrouver ligotées et menacées ?

Pourquoi le noble avait-il découvert nos deux intrépides fans-girls ? Parce que l'une des pierres de Takuma avait malencontreusement traversé la fenêtre et assommé Zero alors que, pour une fois, il prenait les devants avec le noble ! Pauvres vampires, jamais tranquilles !

Alors ? Rien de sérieux mais c'était marrant à écrire ^^


	9. Bébé

Bonjour ^^

Voici un petit os que j'ai écris pour le Challenge des fics sur le Forum Bleach Fever Yaoi. Le thème de celui-ci est : bébé.

Je devrais publier un chapitre de Du fond du cœur d'ici la fin de la journée.

Rating : K+.

Couple : Kaname Kuran et Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight). Toujours dans la lignée de Raison.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Matsuri Hino.

Bébé :

Zero avait bien compris que ce jour allait arriver mais entre voir quelque chose et le savoir…Le hunter se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du berceau et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son neveu qui dormait. Yuu. Si petite chose, si fragile. Zero regardait le bébé comme si celui-ci allait se dresser dans son berceau et se mettre à en déchirer les draps en hurlant des insanités. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir à manipuler une si petite chose. Il allait à coup sûr lui casser quelque chose. Yuuki lui avait dit qu'il était temps de lui donner à boire alors il était monté avec un biberon, plein de bonne volonté, mais le bambin dormait. Et il n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller, alors il l'observait.

Le hunter s'était tellement penché au dessus du berceau que ses cheveux étaient à portée de main de l'enfant. Ils étaient presque nez à nez. Le bébé gigota et referma une petite main autour d'une mèche d'argent. Il attira la mèche vers lui et en mit un bout dans sa bouche. Zero tenta de retirer sa mèche mais le bébé la tenait d'une main de fer. Il était drôlement fort pour un bébé ! Mais on parlait d'un bébé avec du sang vampirique presque pur dans les veines après tout alors… il ne devait même pas s'en étonner.

-Yuu… lâche les cheveux d'Oncle Zero. Allez, lâche.

Le petit serra encore plus fort son poing, dormant toujours. Zero commençait à voir mal mais s'il tentait de se reculer, il avait peur que sa mèche de cheveux ne reste dans la main de l'enfant. Et être en partie chauve ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!! Je ne vais pas passer la journée penché au-dessus de son berceau !

Le hunter tentant de détacher un à un les doigts du bébé de ses cheveux et y parvint enfin quand… le bambin se mit à hurler, de grosses larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

Kaname et Yuuki entrèrent dans la chambre au pas de charge. La nouvelle maman poussa Zero et prit son fils dans ses bras, l'air féroce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais, Zero ? demanda Kaname, soupçonneux.

-Il a attrapé mes cheveux et ne voulait pas les lâcher. Je n'ai absolument rien fait. C'est lui !

Zero pointa un doigt accusateur sur le bébé.

-Une si petite chose ?

-Oui, répondit le hunter, l'air aussi sérieux qu'un pape.

L'air hilare, Kaname passa un bras derrière les épaules de Zero sous le regard furieux de Yuuki. Celle-ci foudroyait toujours le dos du hunter quand celui-ci passa la porte.

Zero jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et frissonna involontairement sous le regard de Yuuki. Elle était devenue un vrai dragon depuis la naissance de Yuu. Si quelqu'un levait un jour un doigt contre son fils… il finirait en chair à pâtée. Kaname poussa Zero dans leur chambre et le hunter ne trouva rien à y redire quand la porte claqua derrière eux.

-Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants… dit Zero en se tournant vers le sang-pur, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Kaname en haussant un sourcil.

-Je serais horrible comme parent. Regarde ce qui vient de se passer…

Le hunter avait l'air un peu triste et Kaname trouva cela très attendrissant.

-Tu t'en fais trop, Zero. Tu seras un oncle merveilleux. Laisse-lui le temps de grandir. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Il finira bien par t'aimer.

-Si tu le dis…

-Mais en attendant que le bébé grandisse pour te prouver que tu n'es pas horrible, j'aurais autre chose à te proposer…

Le sang-pur poussa son amant sur leur lit et un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Kaname quand Zero l'embrassa. La journée promettait d'être très intéressante… Les pleurs de l'enfant se turent et Yuuki poussa un soupir de découragement en voyant que les deux hommes s'étaient ENCORE enfermés dans leur chambre.

********************  
Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne journée !


End file.
